The SPN With the Nap Brothers
by makeanotherselection
Summary: Based off of the Friends episode "The One With the Nap Partners". Sam and Dean are proud young men. Yes, proud, sleepy young men. WARNING: WINCEST SLASH SMUT. *one shot*
_Inspired_ _by_ _the_ _Friends_ _episode_ _"The_ _One_ _With_ _the_ _Nap_ _Partners"._

Dean was dreaming of his Impala. Cruising down the freeway, music blaring, looking hot. Sam was by his side...then a hot brunette was. The hot brunette began to run her hands up Dean's chest, then the brunette flashed back to Sam, and back again. The two characters switched back and forth, and Dean dreamed happily.

Sam was dreaming of his Stanford days, young and carefree. Except now, Dean was there with him. He was present all throughout Sam's relationship with Jessica, more than just present in fact. Sam flashed through happy memories of care-free college romances, some with Jessica, some with Dean and some merging together.

The two men were comfortable, living in their subconsciouses and their memories of happier times. They were warm and safe and didn't feel the need to spring awake at any moment, and for the first time their muscles weren't taut with the tension of hunts and threats. In fact, this was the best nap the Winchesters had in a long, long time.

Dean awoke first, his mind hazy from sleep. Lifting one arm he saw through sleepy eyes that it was 6:23 pm, almost 4 hours since he had lain down. This was awesome...he needed more naps like this.

At almost the exact same moment Sam awoke, not jolting from sleep like he usually does but slowly opening each eye and drifting into consciousness. He didn't have a watch, but upon observing the now dark light that filtered through the motel room he deduced that he had slept mercifully for long.

It took a moment for either of them to notice anything, simply because their positions were so incredibly comfortable. In twisting to stretch and examine their surroundings, their eyes met.

It seemed that upon watching their last rerun of "Doctor Sexy MD" (much to Sam's chagrin) they had both drifted off, ignoring their obligations and exhausted from their job in town. Dean was laying spread out on the couch, feet up. His free right hand hung off the couch and one long leg was draped over the low back of the sofa. In between his legs however, lay Sam. His broad back laid on Dean's chest and Dean's left arm was draped over this protectively. The younger brother's legs were stretched clean off the couch, his height making him appear too big for the piece of furniture, despite his submissive perch. Sam's right hand had fallen off the couch as well, and as it twitched in his dreams the two boys' fingers curled together in a loose hold.

For a short minute, the two just looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what happened: they couldn't remember who fell asleep when or on whom. All they knew was that they were two manly men who did not 'cuddle', especially with those of the same sex. So Dean pushed Sam off and Sam grabbed Dean and they fell in a confused heap on the floor, all tangled and brains still muddled from the amazing nap they had taken together.

"We never speak of this." Dean said gruffly.

"Agreed." Sam said, clearing his throat. And they didn't...not for 24 hours at least. Niether boy could let go of the fantastic rest they had gotten when they slept...together...and neither boy forgot his dreams either. It had just felt so natural! The Winchesters got worn down slowly, spending time on the road all that night to work a job in the next state over. By the time they returned to another crappy motel a day and a half later, they were wiped. Dean, usually the more stoic in these types of things, broke first.

"You know Sam, I'm really really tired," He started. "Like, I'm beat. More than usual. Is it just me or has the past day been exhausting?" Sam agreed, but he couldn't tell what Dean was up to.

"Yeah, I guess. You should just sleep." Sam offered.

"Well if I'm gonna sleep, then I wanna sleep well." Dean prompted. He hoped Sam would figure it out.

"Oh...kay..." Sam said, confused. "Just take a nap, Dean!" Then it hit him. He knew what Dean was asking for.

"No way." He said. Dean pouted and rolled his shoulders back in an exasperated motion.

"Why not? _Please_ Sammy? I haven't slept that well in years and neither have you." He had a point.

And so it was that Sam and Dean were nap partners. It was fine; it wasn't like they were lovers or anything. Sam would curl up next to Dean with one long leg draped over Dean's shorter ones, or Dean would lay down and rest Sam's head on the crook of his neck. It was nice and warm, and gradually the bags faded from each of their eyes and the worry lines began to disappear. All was well.

Until one nap...one nap after a hunt where they had both come home high on adrenaline. They took showers one after another, and Dean passed out on a bed shirtless in his jeans. When Sam came out of the bathroom he opted to join his brother immediatly in unconsciousness when he stopped in his tracks.

Dean was really quite attractive. His arms were muscular and toned and they were now folded behind his head in an unusual display of vulnerability. The muscles in his shoulders were pulled taut, not relaxed completely yet without Sam's body to still them, which made Sam himself feel very good. Dean's chest was sculpted and his anti-posession tattoo rose and fell with each deep breath. His lips were pursed softly in sleep, their soft pink color surprisingly delicate. They were flushed a bit, much like his cheeks and his eyes that were normally a stunning green were squinted shut, as if in concentration. Sam wondered what Dean was dreaming about.

Dean had been having the brunette dream again when his ears that were tuned to hear every little thing Sam did woke him up. He listened to the shower turn off and waited for his brother to come to his side. But Sam hesitated. Dean quirked one eye open.

"Mmm...'you comin' Sammy?" Dean asked. He wouldn't say anything about the feelings that he had developed for Sam over the weeks they had spent sleeping - _only_ sleeping - together. All of a sudden every muscle in Sam's body was something Dean wanted to watch flex forever, every movement he made made Dean tense and wait for a deeper embrace that wouldn't come. And then all of a sudden the time Sam spent in the shower Dean spent fantasizing about his naked torso...and his muscular legs...and those big hands...but he could never say, and it was sinful to even think about it. So Dean could only hope that Sam would come and rest on his chest or wrap his arms around him or console him in the best way possible.

"Y-yeah." Sam answered, suddenly anxious to lay down beside Dean again. His brother had begun to mean something more to him...something stronger. It was wrong, yes, but after sleeping - _just_ sleeping - together for so many weeks, Sam wanted more. Suddenly, Dean's torso was a magnet for Sam's eyes and he wanted to run his tongue down the muscles in his neck. He loved the size of his brother's body that so fit against his own. He wanted so badly to hoist Dean's legs and link them around his hips...but that was ridiculous. Sam kept it inside; he couldn't even give the slightest impression that his feelings towards Dean existed.

Sam threw on a pair of boxers and went to find a shirt.

"Sammy, please, I'm tired." Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at his mostly naked body and attempted to measure whether or not he could control himself when he laid next to Dean. When his brother groaned and rolled up to see what was taking him, Sam froze.

They had seen each other shirtless - they were boys. But never had Dean seen Sam's muscular arms and the way they sloped off his shoulders. Or how his collar bone was a perfect frame for his sculpted chest. Or how his legs were sculpted gracefully, all the way from calves to his big thighs to his...Dean fought to look away. Sam reveled in his older brother's gaze, and watched him intently as Dean's eyes blew wide. It was a strange moment of oppurtunity that Sam was hesitant to miss.

Hunting requires instincts, and rash decisions, and most in cases there's no time to think about risk. You just had to go for it, and hope too much damage wouldn't be the result. So Sam took Dean's hungry gaze the way he had always wanted to be looked at and strode to the bed. Before Dean could even protest he was straddled by the smaller man, and Sam collided their lips. Dean attempted to resist, and every nerve in his body told him to break the kiss. But he wanted this just as much as Sam did. Maybe even more.

Dean exhaled through his nose and deepened the kiss, lunging his mouth against his brother's. They made out sloppily, desperately, understanding on a shared level that this might never happen again. Both of the Winchesters shivered at each other's touch feeling the true weight of what they were doing, what they could do, hating and loving what was wrong.

Sam broke the kiss, a hunger for his brother still burning inside of him but he pushed it aside. Their foreheads rested together, panting breathes mingling.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I - " Sam's hasty excuse was cut off when Dean laced his fingers around his neck, keeping their faces close.

"You know how messed up this is, right?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah." Sam answered, the syllable barely leaving his lips.

"Do you care?" Dean asked. Sam smiled, and attacked his lips again. They fell into each other, and Dean's hands slid from Sam's neck to his hair, entangling themselves. Sam eased Dean backwards and planted his hands on either side of his head, bending his back in an arch to keep his lips connected to his brother's. Dean groaned and opened his lips to Sam's, pushing his tongue through Sam's lips and groaning when the younger Winchester sucked on his tongue and lower lip. Dean wanted to see what else those beautiful lips would suck.

Sam let out gasping breaths and wanted so badly to ravish Dean's body with his mouth. Dean saw his eyes flick up and down his partially-clothed body and quickly unbuckled his jeans, leaving them open and waiting. His hard-on was straining through the fabric and Sam's eyes attached to that spot.

"Come on Sammy. Do it. Whatever you want to me, Baby Boy." Sam shuddered and almost lost it at Dean's casual use of a pet name. He had never heard his brother address him as anything more than Sammy the Younger Brother. "Baby Boy" sent shivers right to his filling cock. He wouldn't let Dean know this.

"Oh. You like it when someone's in control Dean? You'd like it if I did _whatever_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _you_?" Sam stressed these last few words and watched Dean bite his plump bottom lip proudly. "I had no idea you'd be so submissive." Dean bristled and Sam palmed a hand down his chest.

"Maybe now, Sammy. Wait until later, when I'm pounding into your ass!" Dean almost bit back the words but was happy that he said it when Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Dean again. The younger Winchester kissed down his brother's neck, blowing on his temple unintentionally and making him shudder. Sam bit the cartilage of his ear, already knowing that Dean could take the pain, and whispered:

"Is that a promise?" Dean grinned and slid a hand up to Sam's crotch in a demonstrative answer. When his hand found the damp fabric from the little brother's pre-cum, he smiled and squeezed. Sam's eyes bulged and Dean chuckled, so the younger Winchester brought his hand to his brother's straining erection and slid the denim down his legs while sitting back on his knees. His eyes raked down Dean once again, still not fully comprehending the possibility that he might finally have Dean as more than a brother. The older Winchester could see the sentiment behind his brother's eye, but bucked his hips up to speed up the progress. He was still in a vulnerable position.

Sam's eyes glinted and he brought his head to be level with the bulge in Dean's boxers and he smiled at the damp spots of pre-cum. He latched his mouth on the clothed bulge to show his intent and sucked. Dean gasped and fisted the sheets in his hands. Then Sam nipped at the fabric, bringing his teeth very close to Dean's erection.

" _Sammy_. Take 'em off _now_." Dean shouted through gritted teeth. Sam winked up at Dean and pulled the fabric down with his teeth. Only pausing for a moment to revel in the sight of Dean's large, pulsing, leaking cock, Sam licked a long wet stripe up the vein on it's underside.

The older Winchester shivered and fought to keep his hips flat on his bed. He let all his senses dissolve in the feeling of his little brother's warm mouth around his cock. Sam hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around Dean, pulling his head back to lick his slit. Dean's lips parted but he refused to let out a cry, choosing to thrust his hips up a bit. Sam relaxed his throat and took Dean deeper, sucking harder and humming around his older brother.

"Nnngh...Sam...so good." He choked out. He exhaled sharply as he felt his climax grow nearer and struggled to hold it back. He looped his hands roughly in Sam's hair, shuddering but ripping his little brother's head away from his aching cock. Sam looked up at him, breathing heavily and staring through thick, lusty, brown eyes. A question lay there. Dean grinned.

Sam found himself on his back, staring up at Dean's hungry eyes and pouty lips. Dean rubbed a hand up Sam's chest and brought a finger to his lips, shoving it in. The younger Winchester raised his eye brow and sucked harshly. Dean removed the finger and pressed it up Sam's hole.

"DEAN, damn, ah..." He let the words pass through his lips as Dean set a past pace. The older Winchester added another finger, scissoring Sam before he had time to protest. His leaking dick still ached, and Sam brought two hands and palmed it, then twisted and jerked his wrist. Dean's body rocked towards Sam's hands but he only rammed his fingers harder. "Dean. Any day now - _fuck_." Sam said. Dean spit into his hands and rubbed up and down his now painful hard-on. He rammed into Sam.

"DEAN," Sam yelled, twisting his face to the left and burrowing his nose into the comforter. His eyes squinted shut and his hair flipped across his face. Dean slid into Sam's smooth heat and his head lolled back, holding the ecstasy that was his brother. The older Winchester opened his eyes to see Sam, his body taut with pain and the onslaught of raw pleasure. Dean brought a callused hand to Sam's face and ran a thumb along his jaw before turning his head so their eyes met. Dean smiled a half smile and Sam bit his lip, holding his brother's gaze. He whispered: " _Dean_."

Dean slammed into his brother, forcing his legs up. He rolled and jerked his hips and Sam took it rough, rutting his hips up and spreading his legs. The younger of the two was bigger, stronger, but at the moment he was completely at the mercy of Dean. They weren't 'making love' or simply demonstrating emotion, the Winchesters were fucking and fucking hard. Pants flew from their lips and words fell from their mouths in strings of _ohhellyessammyloveitlovehowitfeelsbabyboy_ and _fuckyesdeanneeditwantitIfeelssogoodsoright ._ They needed the desperation, the promise, the rough and hard reassurance that they were each other's and they would always be each other's. Dean came first and sooner than Sam would have liked, spilling into his little brother's ass with a loud cry of "SAMMY!". Sam smiled at his brother's loud cry, yanking him down by the neck and kissing him softly. Sam lurched upwards, abdomen clenching, so that they were both sitting up. The younger Winchester thrusted onto his spent brother, finishing himself off with a hiss and a bite on Dean's bottom lip.

Dean slid out of his brother and collapsed onto his back, clutching Sam's bicep and dragging him down too. Sam rolled over and threw an arm around Dean's chest, framing his brother's smaller body with his own.

"What did we do Dean?" Sam asked, chest still heaving. Dean sighed a gruff sigh and turned his head towards his younger brother, pursing his lips.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said. They both sighed again and then laughed nervously, knowing no amount of regret or shame could ever mar what they had just done and what they would do. "But I could really use that nap now."


End file.
